Alternate Ending to POA
by Emma Janet
Summary: On the night of June 6th 1994, Harry's life changes for the better. Not only does he meet his godfather but he also finds out something about his father. Is his father really dead or not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Authors Note: If you read my story before I took it down you will need to read this again because I've edited and added some things.

Harry could hear his mother screaming in his ears. She was going to be the last thing he ever heard And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter. He felt himself fall forward onto the grass. Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him. The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away. Something was driving the dementors back. It was circling around him and Black and Hermione. They were leaving. The air was warm again. With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw two animals amid the light, galloping, and running away across the lake. Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what they were. They were as bright as unicorns. Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched them canter to a halt as they reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, two people welcoming them back raising raising their hands to pat them' two people who looked strangely familiar but it couldn't ;, Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.

"Shocking business shocking miracle none of them died never heard the like by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape and Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Minister." said Snape.

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there. Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister."

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape. They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now. I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster"

"Ah, well, Snape Harry Potter, you know we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned especially with who his father is."

"And yet is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended at the very least for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister against all school rules after all the precautions put in place for his protection out of bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too"

"Well, well' we shall see, Snape, we shall see. The boy has undoubtedly been foolish."

Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand. His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift. He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever.

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors thank Merlin Lord Potter got there in time."

"Potter." spat Snape "What the hell are you talking about Minister?!"

"Just in time Black, and Harry, and the girl barely survived." Fudge ignored him.

"They were all unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle. And what may I ask are you talking about Potter?" Snape asked angrily

There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little slower than normal, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach. Were they really saying something about his dead father?

He opened his eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.

"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now"

"WHAT?"

Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's"

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control. Your Father will be here any minute lie down now. Everything is fine."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN! And if you don't remember my father is dead. He's been dead for twelve years I won't be seeing him any time soon!" Harry roared

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them. Black's done a very good job on them."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared again.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened! And Fudge here keeps mentioning my father like he's going to come strolling in at any moment." Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave"

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black"

"For heavens sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances"

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs with James."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth we saw Pettigrew"

"he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf he's a rat"

"Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off"

"Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius"

"What about my father the Minister thinks he's alive or"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters` Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you" Harry said, unable to stop himself.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends"

"But"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence." Dumbledore started talking to himself "He only had another three month to serve in Azkaban and he would have been freed." Dumbledore sighed.

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic."

Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. Harry then asked with little hope left.

"what about my father Professor? They kept mentioning him like he's alive."

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. As for your father Harry that should be answered in due time. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law you know what is at stake. You must not be seen."

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. "Here"

She had thrown the chain around his neck too.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.

Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.

"Hermione, what?"

"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"What how Hermione, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back"

Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.

"But"

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think I think it might be us!"

Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.

"Footsteps across the hall yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people ' and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak"

She broke off, still listening intently.

"We've gone down the front steps."

Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies. I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But Harry, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Harry stared at her shadowy face.

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago."

"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving."

Harry frowned; he felt as though he were screwing up his whole brain in concentration.

"Dumbledore just said just said we could save more than one innocent life, and that I'd figure something out about my father." And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said he just told us where the window is the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak they can escape together!"

From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there. Come on, let's go." Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"If anyone's looking out of the window" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout"

"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest.

Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.

"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's. Keep out of sight, Harry."

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shdn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we we just run in there and grab Pettigrew"

"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.

"I'd I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on"

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time. Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought"

But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, Macnair the executioner, and someone who looked exactly like Harry were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

"Hermione" Harry whispered "Look." he pointed at the tall messy black haired man with hazel eyes walking beside Dumbledore talking animatedly.

Hermione looked shocked too. "Harry you really think that's him?"

"It has to be he looks exactly like he does in the photos I have of him. Maybe a little older, but Hermione if that's him you know what it means?"

"Harry that would be amazing if it's him, but we have to rescue Buckbeak and save Sirius so concentrate. Dumbledore said you'd find out and you will. Harry if this fails an innocent man, and hippogriff will suffer. So stay on task!"

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin."

Hagrid, we can't

"We'll tell them what really happened" "They can't kill him"

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an` all!" Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron. "Go quick. Don` listen."

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Harry noticed furiously that Hagrid wasn't surprised to see James Potter in the flesh alive. Hagrid turned around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out outside," Hagrid croaked.

Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We er have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown"

Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair'"

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly quietly"

"As witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here."

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside"

"No, I I wan` ter be with him. I don` wan` him ter be alone"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.

Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"Macnair you prat you have to sign too," came James's voice.

"Quiet James, yes you need to sign too." said Dumbledore calmly.

The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.

Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees.

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

"Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us" Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.

Silence then

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice. James was trying to hide his familiar smirk.

"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest"

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will. Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O` o` course, Professor how bout you James?" asked Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness.

"Of course Hagrid maybe you can tell me a few stories about my son!" James asked looking hopeful.

"Come in, come in. O` course o` course anythin"

Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking longingly at Hagrid's cabin.

"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours. Oh, this is going to be difficult."

She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember."

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.

A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him get away Scabbers, come here"

And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat"

"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron.

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. "Ouch look, I just got walloped by the tree and so did you this is weird"

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.

"And there we go" Harry muttered. "We're in."

The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, James, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us"

"Macnair, Fudge, and my dad would've come too," said Harry bitterly, and longingly at the same time. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot." They watched the five men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then

"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and haring toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there."

He turned to Hermione.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and"

"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"

"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, no!"

Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.

Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!"

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again."

She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand. Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out there were so many of them."

Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, two large silver things had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.

"But what was it?"

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. They had to be powerful ones."

"But who conjured them?"

Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who it had been his father, and someone else.

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it two of the teachers?"

"No," said Harry. "They weren't teachers."

"But they must have been really powerful wizards, to drive all those dementors away. If the Patroni were shining so brightly, didn't it light them up? Couldn't you see?"

"Yeah, I saw them," said Harry slowly. "But I thought I'd imagined it at first. I wasn't thinking straight. I passed out right afterward."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I thought" Harry swallowed, knowing how this was going to sound. "I thought it was my dad, and someone else who I couldn't really see." Harry lied about the latter.

Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of happiness and pity.

"Harry, that had to be hard you thought your dad was dead," she said quietly.

"I know," said Harry quickly.

"You think you saw him and his shadow?"

"I don't know no both of them looked solid."

"But then who else would it be?"

"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But, from what I could see it looked like two of them. I've got photos of him Hermione, and he's been alive all this time." he whispered annoyed now.

Hermione was still looking at him as though not sure what to think.

"I know it's crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.

He was thinking about his father and about his father's three oldest friends Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. All four of them had been out on the grounds tonight. Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead. His father had done the same. He had not been seeing things across the lake as he had thought. The other figure had been too far away to see distinctly yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness that the figure looked familiar. The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting.

And then, at last, after over an hour

"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.

She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.

Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon.

"Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do."

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again?" said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"Are you a witch or aren't you? Use a summoning charm when he transforms!" said Harry.

"All right!"

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement

"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming"

"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you"

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!

Hermione gasped.

"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them.

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and was about to bolt the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Quick go summon him Hermione!"

Hermione ran out the door Harry following behind after shutting the door. Hermione aimed her wand at the forest and said "Accio Pettigrew"

The rat came in secodds flying through the air Harry with his wand ready said "Incarcerus!" "Gotcha traitor!"

Harry having no where else to put him put Pettigrew in his robes pocket.

They went back into Hagrid's house Fang barked again. "Shh, Fang, it's just us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry.

"Yeah"

Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Pettigrew squirmed in his pocket.

"Harry pettrify Pettigrew."

"Petrificus totalus. There not everyone reads ahead like you Hermione. Stunning spells aren't covered until fourth year."

"Well you should Harry you could have knocked Pettigrew out instead of just body binding him!"

"All right, there's no need to go biserk on me now."

"Oh Harry quit acting like Ron and concentrate!" said Hermione irittably.

Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on we won't know when it's time"

Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious. "I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well okay, then I'll wait here with Buckbeak but Harry, be careful there's a werewolf out there and the dementors"

Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the dementors were closing in on Sirius. He and Hermione would be running to him any moment.

Harry stared out toward the lake, his heart doing a kind of drumroll in his chest. Whoever had sent the Patroni would be appearing at any moment.

For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing. He had to know.

And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake. They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank. He wouldn't have to get near them.

Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father. It was him it really was him he had to go, had to find out.

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver his own attempts at a Patronus

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, but landed on someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!" the person said. Peering down he saw it was his father. His supposedly "dead" father.

His father spoke quietly to him. "We'll talk later right now we need to save your past self.

Looking desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. "Come on!" he muttered, to his father staring about. "Where is the other person? Dad, come on"

But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the other rescuer to appear but no one else was coming to help this time

And then it hit him he understood. He hadn't seen someone else with his father he had seen himself

Harry and James flung themselves out from behind the bush and pulled out their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they yelled in unison.

And out of the end of Harry's wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake along side a tiger which must be his father's patronus. He saw them lower their heads and charge at the swarming dementors. Now they were galloping and running around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness. They were gone.

The Patroni turned. They were coming back toward Harry and James across the still surface of the water. Harry's wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above it like the tiger beside him they were coming back to him and his father.

They stopped on the bank. Their hooves, and paws made no mark on the soft ground as they stared at Harry and his father with large, silver eyes. Slowly, they bowed their heads. And Harry realized "Prongs, that's your animagus form isn't it Dad," he whispered.

"Yes." James whispered back to his son.

His trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.

Harry stood there, hand still outstretched.

"Patroni aren't solid son." said James. "Anyways if you really want to touch a stag I'll transform for you anytime." said James jokingly.

Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him he whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward them, dragging Buck-beak behind her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"Dad and I just saved all our lives" said Harry. "Get behind here behind this bush I'll explain."

Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again. James stood silently beside his son.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me and Dad but I thought I was dad, and someone else! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it. You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."

"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it. Plus I had help you know." he nodded in his fathers direction. "So does that make sense?"

"I don't know Harry, look at Snape!"

Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing.

"I must be going now see you later son." said James. "We'll see each other again and I'll explain honestly." Walking toward the castle ahead.

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione"

Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.

"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me"

He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no I don't like this oh, I really don't like this"

Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle. Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past

"Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.

"Alohomora!"

The window sprang open.

"How how?" said Black weakly, staring at the hippogriff.

"Get on there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here the dementors are coming Macnair's gone to get them."

Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind Hermione.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower come on!"

The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.

At that moment James came out the tower door. "Great just in time. Thank Merlin you got Sirius and Buckbeak." James looked relieved.

"Not only that." said Harry wearing a smirk that made James proud. "We got the traitor too." Harry dug the rat out of his pocket handing him to James.

"Thank Merlin." James whispered. "They'll let you off now Sirius!" James said happily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Harry earlier in the shack Remus and I weren't being completely honest with you. In fact I haven't been honest with the entire public. The ministry thought it would be better this way until they had their facts straight. When the ministry found Pettigrew, and I on the street I had been beating up Peter."

"Serves him right!" James interjected.

"Quiet Prongs we don't have much time." Anyway the ministry thought I had killed Peter right?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Well since James had only been unconscious from Halloween to the beginning of January I was marked as a killer in the ministry's eyes. When James woke up at Mungos he put them straight. Fudge and his toad of a secretary came to my cell to tell me that since James backed up my story I wasn't a high security prisoner anymore. I still had to stay until they found Pettigrew. They believed James, but thought I might have used the imperius curse on him full control you know?" Hermione and Harry nodded again.

"How about you Dad what's your story?" Harry asked.

"Well like Sirius said I woke up at St. Mungos January of '82. Dumbledore told me he had sent you to live with your aunt. When I checked on you you seemed happy. You and your cousin were wrestling on the floor of the sitting room. Then I checked on you a couple of years later you were about to win against Dudley in musical statues and your cousin's aunt was about to come congratulate you I think. Then the last time I checked was a few months before you started Hogwarts. You were at the London Zoo with your family and a friend getting a ice cream soda I think?"

"You checked on me at times that I was actually kind of happy. Dudley would beat me up a lot you must have seen us when I was doing accidental magic to win, and after you left Aunt Marge hit me with her walking stick to move me out of the way so Dudley would win. As for the last time they only bought me the soda because the lady had already asked, and I got in trouble later that day for letting a boa constructor loose in the reptile house because he said he had never seen Brazil." Harry explained. "What were you doing all those years then?" Harry asked interested.

"After I checked on you Dumbledore sent me on a mission to find things to help defeat Voldemort." Harry was pleased to hear his father use the Dark Lord's proper name, but he also could tell James looked uncomfortable and guilty. "I hate to end like this Harry, but I must be going Fudge, and Snivellus are expecting me. Sirius go to my place you know where it is I'll get there as soon as I can." James went back into the castle.

"Sirius, you'd better go, too quickly," Harry said nervously. "They'll have reached Flitwick's office by now, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick go"

But Black was still staring down at Harry.

"How can I ever thank"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again. Very soon in fact," he said. "You are truly your father's son, Harry."

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more. ' The hippogriff took off into the air. He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them then a cloud drifted across the moon. They were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us before Dumbledore locks the door"

"Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go."

They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge, James, and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

"only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last. I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape and you James and of course once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him."

"There will be no need for any of that Minister." James interrupted "I summoned the traitor he's right here." James pulled the rat out of his pocket and performed the spell to force Peter to appear.

"Oh Merlin!" Fudge exclaimed. "You've been right all these years Lord Potter. We'll get this all straightened out immediately." Fudge promised.

Harry smirked. He caught a glimpse of Snape's scowl as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor then they heard a cackling ahead.

"Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"

They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the dementors are going to finish off Sirius." She checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

"Hermione what'll happen if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"

They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"

They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared. "I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buck-beak. And we even got Pettigrew."

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done that's even more than I expected! I think" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too get inside I'll lock you in"

Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling. And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them.

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm. Now they could hear somewhat annoyed voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We'll have to send an owl. It isn't a big deal"

"HE didn't DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS HAS SOMETHING to do WITH POTTER!"

"Severus be reasonable Black's innocent, and Harry has been locked up"

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, James, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Snape alone looked furious. Indeed, he looked as though he was about to kill someone. Fudge appeared a little annoyed. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense! Black may have escaped which he will have against him, but otherwise he is innocent!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape ignoring Fudge. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses then to Potter Sr. who's smirk had never been bigger. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"Figures." said James "This has been the best day of my life since Harry was born."

"He's right though!" said Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and it turned out he's been innocent all along! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well I'd better go and notify the Ministry."

"And Pettigrew?" asked James.

"I've got Macnair bringing him to a holding sell at the ministry as we speak." said Fudge.

"And the dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy. Completely out of control no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight.. I would suggest putting dragons at the entrances but there's no need."

"Hagrid would have loved that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

James came over and took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed. "I don't have much time Harry, but how would you like to come live with me?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to leave the Dursleys!" Harry said happily.

"I'm not Sirius, but he'll be there too. So I take that as a yes?"

"Definitely!" said Harry.

"Great then I'll see you in a week after we get the custody papers sorted out." James left the dormitory.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.

"What what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering what Sirius, James, and Buckbeak were doing now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag and tiger had galloped toward him from there just last night.

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

"Know I should feel happy, after wha` happened las` night," he said. "I mean, Black being declared innocent' an` everythin' but guess what?"

"What?" they said, pretending to look curious.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free too! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

"Yeah ' can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las` night. Then I got an owl from James and Sirius and told me Beaky was all righ`."

"What did you say about Professor Lupin?" said Harry quickly.

"Blimey, haven` yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'. Thought everyone'd know by now Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An` he was loose on the grounds las` night. He's packin now, o` course."

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn't` he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs` thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin' again."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.

"But if he's resigned"

"Doesn't sound like there's anything we can do"

"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."

Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic doesn't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives. Even though Sirius is innocent it'll take a while for people to believe it Harry." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus though. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. I couldn't help myself though at breakfast this morning James and Sirius sent Severus a prank letter that made him wear Neville's grandmother's clothe for real. So he er accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning in revenge." he sighed again.

"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry. "Just because of a stupid prank?"

Lupin smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents. They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you. That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"

Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned. Tell me about your Patronus."

"How do you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.

"What else could have driven the dementors back?"

Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.

"Yes, your father is a stag when he transforms," he said. "You guessed right that's why we call him Prongs."

Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.

"Here I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."

Harry took the map and grinned.

"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would be highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty grindylow tank.

"Well good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I'll see you soon as you'll be living with James now. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage."

Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shifted the grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.

Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.

"Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"I know it made a difference, but with Lupin leaving defense will be crap again," said Harry bitterly.

"You did make a difference Harry if you hadn't done that Sirius would be soulless, and Pettigrew would be walking free at the moment." said Dumbledore quietly. "It made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate." Terrible. Something stirred in Harry's memory. Greater and more terrible than ever before Professor Trelawney's prediction!

"Professor Dumbledore yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very very strange."

"Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er stranger than usual, you mean?"

"Yes her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight. She said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it was she making a real prediction?"

Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.

"Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been," he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise."

"But" Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?

"But I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Pettigrew escapes the ministry!"

"It does not, and I doubt that Pettigrew will be going anywhere besides Azkaban any time soon" said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed. Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that. You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life. He is now in custody as far as we know her prediction will never come true."

"But if he were to help Voldemort back to power!"

"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You would have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt. When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."

"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!"

"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

Harry couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"I know your father very well, Harry," he said gently. "He if he had been there he would have saved Pettigrew too, I know it. He told me last night." Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh he could tell Dumbledore

"At first I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself and Dad across the lake I thought I was seeing him as me."

"An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes you have your mother's eyes."

Harry shook his head.

"I guess it wasn't stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I thought he was dead at the time."

"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your mother is alive in you, Harry, and your father and shows herself most plainly when both of you have need of her. That was shown in your father's patronus last night it used to be a stag, but ever since Lily's death it's been a tiger. As for your father he's alive in you and the flesh. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode last night even though James didn't transform."

It took a moment for Harry to realize what Dumbledore had said.

"Years ago James told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement not least, keeping it quiet from me. And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You know, Harry, you really did see your father last night. You found him inside yourself and in real life."

"Professor he said I could live with him from now on."

"Yes, he should have had you years ago Harry please don't be angry with him. I suggested not getting you until the case with Sirius was closed. If you are mad at anyone be mad at me."

"I am a little annoyed Professor, but I really do love my father more than I hate living with the Dursleys."

"On that note I must be going Harry. I must be going."

And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Wiltshire England

Lucius malfoy sat in his study with his body guards Crabbe, and Goyle Sr., and his partner in crime Patriclus Nott. He sneered wait til my master finds out he'll be so proud. Just yesterday that oaf won tomorrow he will pay he smirked. Just wait he thought just wait. Tonight he and his gang would be going to a forest in Albania where the dark lord was rumored to be hiding. No need to hide now I'll cut my finger off for you any day my lord he thought. "all right so here's the plan Nott you and I will perform the blood ritual on our master, and you two" he nodded in Crabbe and Goyle's direction. "Will be shielding us. There is little time that old coot Dumbledore knows our master's in Albania. He doesn't know the forest though. Pettigrew the rat knew when he was taken into custody my contact in the ministry's Magical law enforcement department got it out of him for us. If we fail the coot might get to him first and that's the last thing we need. My contact also got us a portkey for the ordeal so grab on."

Lucius and his gang grabbed onto a empty water bottle. "on the count of three. Standard death eater portkey password." said Lucius.

"One two three mordremorse!" the men whispered careful not to be overheard by their wives who were sitting in the parlor having tea. The men flew through the air whirling winds and colors flying past then flump the men landed on a soft forest floor.

"I'm impressed Lucius." said Nott smoothly. "If I asked my contact for a portkey I'd have to imperius him and make sure there's no loop holes."

Lucius smirked "Your contact is very unreliable Patriclus I'd get a new one if I were you. The imperius is a great thing but if you leave it on someone too long they'll become immune to it. I suggest Thicknesse. He comes from a dark gray family he won't need much of a push to help our cause."

"That's exactly what I was going to do." said Nott a little annoyed that his friend was always a step ahead of him. Maybe not a step he thought a quarter of one if any. "We best be on our way we don't need the old coot popping in on us." said Nott deciding it would be best to proceed before Lucius started picking on him again.

"Yes, this way said Lucius walking ahead with Crabbe and Goyle Sr. on either side of him as usual. Like father like son thought Nott.

"We will have to walk a mile my contact said he couldn't get me one any closer because our master has some quite obvious dark magic going on here. We'll hopefully be able to get through with our dark marks."

After they had been walking for about ten minutes Lucius stopped and held up his hand warning them not to go any further. "We're here Nott we need to scan the surrounding area for our master. You the right and front I'll take the back and left. Do it now." said Lucius demandingly.

Lucius and Nott had been scanning the area for a few minutes when a snake came slithering up to Nott. The snake made eye contact that's when he knew his master was in the snake. He could feel him using legilimency rather roughly on him like his master used to do. "Lucius I've got him!" said Nott slightly relieved because the forest was starting to creep him out. Also he was pleased that his master revealed himself to him instead of Lucius.

"Let me see" said Lucius frowning. He doubted Patriclus had found their master if this was his master he would have shown himself to him not Patriclus. Lucius scanned the snake but like Nott knew the minute he met eyes with the snake.

"Now we do the ritual this is only the temporary version though it only lasts about a year or two depending how powerful the wizard it's used on."

"I know I read up on it too Lucius." said Patriclus annoyed now. "We each give a drop of blood and say something about how faithful we are."

"Right." said Lucius "You first Nott."

Patriclus and Lucius each pledged their faithfulness to their master each trying to make himself sound like a better servant than the other.

When the men finished the ritual their master stood their in all his glory in his temporary body. "I do appreciate you doing this Lucius, Patriclus, Crabbe Goyle." voldemort addressed the men. "You do realize though that you will be punished for waiting thirteen years though. Lucius do you have my wand?" ask voldemort hopefully..

"Of course master I wouldn't come without it." said Lucius bowing. Lucius pulled the wand out of his pocket handing it over to his master.

"Now I know you had to lie about your loyalty to me but that wasn't even close to what the others are going through as we speak. Those in Azkaban will be honored beyond their dreams. Especially the Lestranges." Voldemort smiled thinking of his sweet Bella. "As for you I will want thirteen years repayment before I will ever even consider honoring you." said Voldemort contentedly. And with that he pointed his wand at Lucius and said "Crucio." then at Patriclus "Crucio." then at Crabbe and Goyle "Crucio!" he screamed the last one pointing at the large men in turn.

Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore was doing his yearly duty of drafting a article to the Daily Prophet for a new defense teacher when one of his many machines started beeping loudly. Dumbledore sighed. "Oh dear what now Tom?" he asked worriedly. He walked over to the spindly little table that held his Voldemort tracker. The screen said unknown Wiltshire England. "What have you done this time Lucius?" Dumbledore said even more worried now.

Dumbledore went over to his fireplace and called. "Prongs Potter Place!" his head turned in circles in the green flames as it went through the floo network.

When his head finally stopped turning he was looking into a red and gold furnished living room where a boy around the age of eleven with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was watching a muggle television.

"You must be Nathaniel I am Albus Dumbledore I will be your headmaster when you attend Hogwarts. Do you know where your parents are by chance?"

The boy looking a little nervous replied "Mum's at the witch Watcher's office, and Dad's in his office with Uncle Sirius."

"Thank you my boy you think you could get them for me?"

"Yes sir" the boy walk out of the room Albus could hear him yelling in the distance "Dad Professor Dumbledore's here to see you I think it's important so come quick!"

"You didn't have to do that my boy" Albus said to him when he came back.

"That's okay sir Dad's used to me doing that Aren't you Dad" the boy asked as James came into the room followed by Sirius.

"I'd prefer you didn't Nathan, but yes" James sighed wearily he looked exhausted.

"So what's up Albus?" asked Sirius.

"Perhaps it would be best if young Nathan left the room" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Nathan why don't you find out what your sister's up to it's almost time for bed anyways"

"But Dad"

"No buts Nathan Sirius." James said frowning.

Nathan walked pouting out of the room. James flicked his wand at the door locking it and sound proofing the room.

"right so what's up Dumbledore?" asked James.

Albus sighed "I'm afraid Voldemort's back Lucius Malfoy and co. did the ritual." Albus sighed.

"There was nothing I could do as I didn't know the exact location in Albania. Lucius as we know was in the inner circle he probably had er different ways should I say to get the location than we do."

"Why didn't you just ask Snape?" James asked "If Malfoy knew he probably knew too."

"I have asked Severus a lot I'm afraid he swore an unbreakable vow to keep the location hidden." Albus sighed again. "As you know that means Harry will be targeted it's probably best you move into Potter Manor as it has the best protection."

"It's probably best we leave this place since I wouldn't want to lie about Sirius's presence to the muggles." said James. We'll do it by the time Harry's out of Hogwarts we'll have sold this place.

"Great." said Albus. We'll also need to get the Order together again. The ministry won't understand Voldemort being back until he's spotted so we'll need all hands on deck. Start contacting the old crowd. I will also need a headquarters as Pettigrew knew the location of our last one."

"We can use Grimmauld Place I'll start cleaning it up tomorrow." Sirius offered.

"Great." Dumbledore said again. I best be going. James I'm leaving it up to you to tell Harry. I don't want him told though until he's at Potter Manor. I'm afraid that with Voldemort's connection with him he might find out without the protection of Potter Manor." James and sirius nodded in understanding. "I best be off I've got owls to send, and people to speak to. See you soon." and Albus pulled his head out of the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, and Buckbeak, had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's innocence.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen his girlfriend, Penelope.

Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Harry had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.

He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.

It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew would have been now, but tried not to think about it as he was in custody. But the thing that was lowering Harry's spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursleys even if it was just for a week. From now on the half hour, the glorious half hour, he had believed he would be living with Sirius from now on his parents best friend, now he would not only be living with Sirius, but his father too. It will be the next best thing to having his mother and father back. And while no news of Sirius's innocence was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully been freed, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he had to return to, and the fact that his dream was now possible. Leaving the Dursleys for good.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose. Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E. ; Fred and George had scraped a handful of OWLS each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again. He would love living with his father, but Hogwarts would always be his first home.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione.

"I'm okay," said Harry. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year."

Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up even more.

"Yeah I bet Dad'd be more than pleased to let me come especially since he's a quidditch fan himself."

"Hey maybe Dad can get your dad a ticket too!" said Ron excitedly.

"Yeah that'd be great." said Harry feeling very cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.

But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Dad and Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

Dear Harry,

We hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.

Buckbeak and I are at your father's. I won't tell you the address, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.

I believe the dementors are still searching for me, even though I'm innocent but they haven't a hope of catching me now. I am planning on going to the ministry tomorrow so keep an eye on the prophet.

Also there is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you. it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays worth of presents from your godfather.

I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncles house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.

James is enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.

If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.

I'll write again soon. Sirius

Dear Harry,

Sorry Padfoot got to the parchment before I did so here it goes. You will officially be leaving the Dursleys on June 21 1994.

Also Harry there is something you should know before moving in about a year after your mother died I got remarried

"What?!" yelp Harry.

"Harry I'm sure your mother doesn't mind." Hermione said soothingly. "I don't think your father would marry someone your mother would disapprove of.

Her name's Mary Mc'donald she was your mother's best friend at Hogwarts. We have two children Natalie, and Nathaniel Potter who I love as much as I love you. I hope you'll be okay with this Harry. I know it will take getting used to. Here's some things you should know about them. Natalie and Nathaniel are both eleven-years-old they will be starting Hogwarts in the fall. Natalie isn't actually my daughter she is Mary's niece. I think of her as my own though. Natalie is a girly girl all into hair and clothes and stuff. Nathaniel's life is all about sports he talks of nothing else football and Quidditch all day. He is really upset about not being able to play on the Quidditch team first year. Hopefully you can cheer him up giving him a go on your firebolt maybe he'd love that. Hope this helps and see you soon,

Dad

Harry sighed "I guess he deserves to have a family." he said quietly. "I'll just have to get used to it. It will be better than living with the Dursleys in any case."

Then Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.

I, James Potter, Harry Potter's father, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.

"That'll be great!" said Harry happily. He looked back at his father and Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a P.S."

We thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's our fault he no longer has a rat.

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Harry read and reread the letter from James and Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another"

"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my father and godfather."

"Your father's dead boy and godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though keep up with my news check if I'm happy. As for my father I thought he was dead too until recently I found out otherwise."

And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like the best summer he had ever had.

June 15 1994 Daily Prophet

Rita Skeeter sat in her office smiling as she put together her best story yet. "Oh they'll love this the public will be dying to read this." Rita muttered to herself. "Harry, and James Potter, Sirius Black, and of course Remus Lupin! This has to be the best article of my career she muttered. "Oh Rita we can't print this tomorrow." she mimicked her boss's words from earlier that day. She'd get him back one day too. He'll be my cool down story after this one she thought laughing happily imagining the faces of her public. Oh my boss will be so surprised when he sees tomorrow's paper. Rita laughed madly as she walked out of her office notebook and quick quotes quill in hand ready to fix the paper.

Daily Prophet June 16, Morning Edition

Potter and Black the Truth at Last

Recently inside sources have told us that Harry Potter is not the boy who lived. Why? Because James Potter is alive. Yes I know, I know, old news, but Harry Potter thought differently til recently. "I was on a mission for Dumbledore. I would have raised Harry, but he seemed happy with the inlaws.

"Is that really true though what would Dumbledore be sending Potter on a mission for if you-know-who is dead? The answer: he hasn't been on a mission. James Potter remarried after his wife's death. He is now married to Mary Mc'donald with their twins Natalie and Nathaniel Potter. They'll be beginning Hogwarts in the fall I expect their will be drama! James Potter obviously didn't want a reminder of his deceased wife, but why go to the lengths of letting his first born be abused? Who knows ask James corrupt Potter. The rumor is Harry Potter slept on the floor of a cupboard while living with his relatives. Was James Potter really that thick?

On to Black. Until recently everyone believed that Black was a killer. Who really believes the story the ministry in dishing out? Peter Pettigrew a animagus? He barely made it through Hogwarts! Yours truly has heard that Black in fact killed his younger brother Regulus. Potter wouldn't use Pettigrew as a secret keeper instead of Black. Black and Potterh always been inseparable, does Potter really want to take the side of a killer? Or is James Potter a killer too? Your guess is as good as mine. The proof is Black or Pettigrew is the one. I honestly think Black the evidence points that direction. Are you going to believe the man who leaves the supposed Boy-Who-Lived with his abusive relatives? Or me who has never lied to you? I Rita innocent Skeeter.


	6. Chapter 6

Review responses:

Guest Reader AC: I took it down because I didn't like the quality of it. To answer your other question the minister at the time was busy and decided to send Fudge because she knew Fudge was interested in the position I never say he was minister. And your question before I took my story down it says in POA June 6 was the last day of exams, and I think JKR makes it so they stay a week after exams are over.

Glacedwater: I looked it up, Mary Mc'donald was Lily's best friend, and Marleen might have been friends with them. Picture James Potter without a family he'd go mad.

June 16, 1994 Potter Manor

James walked into the kitchen at 7:00 A.M. as usual his brown owl Lily held out her leg with the Daily Prophet on it. James untied the Daily Prophet as usual. He set the Prophet down then got a glass of orange juice and was about to flip to the crossword when he saw the front page news headline.

Potter and Black the Truth at Last

by Rita Skeeter

James spit juice all over the paper in surprise. James cleaned the paper with his wand then ran up stairs to Sirius's room.

James pounded on the door "Sirius get up!" he yelled. When he got no answer James sighed, opened the door pointed his wand at the loudly snoring Sirius. "Colovaria orange!" whispered James pointing his wand at Sirius's beloved hair, then he set off loud firecrackers. When that didn't work he yelled "Lumos maximus!"

The bright light did it Sirius sat up with a start "What time is it?" he asked wearily.

"A quarter after seven."

"Why in Merlin's name did you wake me up then?" asked Sirius horrified at the time.

"Take a look at this." said James handing Sirius the prophet.

"If it isn't our dear friend Rita Skeeter." said Sirius sugar coating his words.

"Yes, Mr. Prongs thinks Ms. Skeeter deserves a treat from yours truly."

"Mr. Padfoot agrees completely he suggests that we show this to Mr. Moony and Maria first before we send the gift."

"Mr. Prongs thinks it would be a good idea if Mr. Padfoot got up then." and James walked out of the room sending a stinging hex in Sirius's direction.

Just wait til he sees his hair smirked James as he walked over to the master bedroom to wake his sleeping wife.

"Mary" he whispered. His wife was a light sleeper unlike Sirius. "Mary there's something I think you should see."

"What is it James?" she asked groggily. "Did Nathan fly his broom in the house again?"

"No it's nothing like that, it's Rita Skeeter." Mary sat bolt upright.

"What did she do this time?" Mary asked furious now. Rita Skeeter had written articles about them in the past.

"She's spread lies about Sirius, Harry, and I. Calling me James corrupt Potter for one thing." said James angrily.

Mary didn't need to hear anymore she got out of bed and threw some clothes on. "Give me that paper now!" Mary like Lily was very feisty.

"Its downstairs come on." James led his wife into the kitchen where the Potter's house elf Dobbina was making breakfast.

"Good morning master James, mistress Mary." said Dobbina cheerfully. "What would you like to eat this morning?"

"The whole English, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me master just James and Mary are fine." James said to the elf.

"Master deserves to be called master. Dobbina loves master and wants to show him the respect he deserves!" said the elf bowing now.

James sighed and handed the paper over to Mary.

It was quiet in the kitchen for all of a second until Sirius came running who still had orange hair. "James Charlus Potter what the heck do you think you're doing? messing up my hair like that!" Sirius whined.

"What are you talking about Sirius? You look great to me." said Mary playing along.

"Seriously Sirius you look great. You're cousin would be proud."

"Tonks? She'd be making fun of me. Only Tonks can pull off the color thing!" Sirius pouted.

"All right all right but only because we've got to treat Ms. Skeeter. Colovaria black." James flicked his wand and Sirius's hair was almost back to normal except for one streak in the back.

"So Ms. Skeeter thinks she can mess with the Marauder family? She thought wrong." said Remus as he came through the kitchen floo.

"Ah Moony just in time." said James.

"So what's the plan? Howler? A threat? Nullifying her use of quick quotes quills? Or what?" Mary asked the three pranksters.

"You read our minds." said the Marauders all three smirking.

Later that day Daily Prophet Office

Rita Skeeter sat at her desk reading her fan mail most of it hate mail, but there was still an occasional pleased reader. Which is all I care about thought Rita. Smiling she opened a letter from one of her supposed top fans it read:

Dear Rita

Potter deserved everything you said. Please write more if you want I can help you get the scoop from Hogwarts. As I am in Potter's year I can be your Hogwarts insider. Maybe you could even come to Hogwarts with me. I'm sure Father can enchant my trunk for you to live in.

Please take advantage of this request as I will never give it again.

Your number one fan,

Draco Malfoy

Rita knew the boy didn't really care for her. They did have a common goal though, to ruin the Potters reputation. Rita wrote back:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I would be honored to have you as a Hogwarts insider. We'll work out the details on a later date.

See you soon,

Rita

Then Rita opened the next letter oh great another hater thought Rita slightly annoyed. She was about to vanish it with her wand when it went off:

"Hello Rita I am Mr. Prongs"

"And I am Mr. Padfoot."

"And I am Mr. Moony."

"We are the Marauders." the voices said together.

"I don't know if you remember Rita" said the first voice "But you messed with us before. In case you forgot what happened last time here's a reminder."

And all of a sudden Rita felt like she had just eaten a ear wax flavored Bertie Botts Flavor Bean.

"now Rita" the voice continued "Until you agree to never mess with the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and anyone else associated with them you will never be able to write again."

"So Rita" said the second voice "When you decide to agree say the following: I Rita Skeeter am completely utterly, and truly sorry for ever telling lies about the Marauder family and their associates."

"Until you do that" said the third voice "Whenever you try to use a quick quotes quill it will write the opposite of what you were really trying to say."

"Have a great life." said the three voices in unison. Then the letter exploded.

June 17, 1994 number four, Privet Drive Surrey, England

Harry woke up with a start and found his owl Hedwig staring at him as if saying finally. She held out her leg there were four packages on it. They all contained more food from his friends. Harry threw them down on his desk. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large cage that Hedwig had gone into on the floor beside his bed a book lay open; Harry had been reading it before he fell asleep last night. The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to one another.

Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched one of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. Quidditch in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world could distract him from anything. He placed Flying with the Cannons on his bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.

Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Friday morning. All the curtains were open except for the Dursleys of course. As far as Harry could see through the light the Dursleys seemed like the only ones asleep.

Harry listened closely to the noise around him. He could hear traffic, and the birds totally normal for a suburban neighborhood. For some reason he was half-expecting to hear the creak of a stair or the swish of a cloak. Then he jumped slightly as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room.

Harry was relieved he hated the Dursleys. Asleep was the way Harry liked the Dursleys best; it wasn't as though they were ever any help to him awake. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were Harry's only living relatives on his mother's side. They were Muggles who hated and despised magic in any form, which meant that Harry was about as welcome in their house as dry rot. They had explained away Harry's long absences at Hogwarts over the last three years by telling everyone that he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They knew perfectly well that, as an underage wizard, Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts, but they were still apt to blame him for anything that went wrong about the house. Harry had never been able to confide in them or tell them anything about his life in the wizarding world. The very idea of going to them when they awoke, and telling them about how he was worried about living with his father was laughable.

In four days Harry would be leaving the Dursleys for good to go live with his father's family. Harry wasn't sure what to think. Sure it would be great leaving the Dursleys, but he was about to go live with a man he thought was dead for the past thirteen years. His father even had a family a whole new one. They were already a family of four would he even belong there?

It was because of the dark wizard Voldemort that Harry had come to live with the Dursleys in the first place. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Harry would not have had the lightning scar on his forehead. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Harry would still have had his mother. If it hadn't been for Voldemort his father wouldn't have had to go on a mission for Dumbledore.

Harry had been a year old the night that Voldemort the most powerful Dark wizard for a century, a wizard who had been gaining power steadily for eleven years arrived at his house and killed his mother. Harry had no idea how his father survived. After killing his mother voldemort had then turned his wand on Harry; he had performed the curse that had disposed of many full-grown witches and wizards in his steady rise to power and, incredibly, it had not worked. Instead of killing the small boy, the curse had rebounded upon Voldemort. Harry had survived with nothing but a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead, and Voldemort had been reduced to something barely alive. His powers gone, his life almost extinguished, Voldemort had fled; the terror in which the secret community of witches and wizards had lived for so long had lifted, Voldemort's followers had disbanded, and Harry Potter had become famous.

It had been enough of a shock for Harry to discover, on his eleventh birthday, that he was a wizard; it had been even more disconcerting to find out that everyone in the hidden wizarding world knew his name. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts to find that heads turned and whispers followed him wherever he went. But he was used to it now: At the end of this summer, he would be starting his fourth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was already counting the days until he would be back at the castle again.

But there was still three fortnights to go before he went back to school.

Harry got ready for the day he looked in the mirror a skinny fourteen-year-old boy with messy black hair looked back at him. Harry then picked up Flying with the Cannons and read some more.

By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail, and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horse-like teeth.

Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself. When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous "There you are, Diddy darling," Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual: Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him, while Uncle Vernon maintained that "he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway." They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report "He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Aunt Petunia had said tearfully.

However, at the bottom of the report there were a few well-chosen comments from the school nurse that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, and that his poundage was really puppy fat, and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunias eyes so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls, and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbors simply refused to see: that far from needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale.

So after many tantrums, after arguments that shook Harry's bedroom floor, and many tears from Aunt Petunia the new regime had begun. The diet sheet that had been sent by the Smeltings school nurse had been taped to the fridge, which had been emptied of all Dudley's favorite things fizzy drinks and cakes, chocolate bars and burgers and filled instead with fruit and vegetables and the sorts of things that Uncle Vernon called "rabbit food." To make Dudley feel better about it all, Aunt Petunia had insisted that the whole family follow the diet too. She now passed a grapefruit quarter to Harry. He noticed that it was a lot smaller than Dudley's. Aunt Petunia seemed to feel that the best way to keep up Dudley's morale was to make sure that he did, at least, get more to eat than Harry. But Aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs. She had no idea that Harry was not following the diet at all. The moment he had got wind of the fact that he was expected to survive the week on carrot sticks, Harry had sent Hedwig to his friends with pleas for help, and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. Hedwig had returned from Hermione's house with a large box stuffed full of sugar-free snacks. (Hermione's parents were dentists.) Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged with a sack full of his own homemade rock cakes. (Harry hadn't touched these; he had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.) Mrs. Weasley and his father's wife Mary, however, had sent owls, with enormous fruitcakes and assorted meat pies. Poor Errol, who was the Weasley family owl and elderly and feeble, needed five days to recover from the journey he was still up in Harry's room sleeping from the journey. Harry still had a lot left Mrs. Weasley in particular had given him too much.

Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit quarter.

"Is this it?" he said grumpily to Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own grapefruit quarter and was eyeing Harry's with a very sour look in his piggy little eyes.

Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh, which ruffled his large, bushy mustache, and picked up his spoon.

At that moment the mail came through the slot. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Ever since Harry got his Hogwarts letter he wasn't trusted to get the mail anymore. Quick as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit.

Then the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.

Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.

"You," he barked at Harry. "In the living room. Now."

Bewildered, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this time, Harry got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them.

"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. "So."

Harry said, "So what?" he figured he was leaving on Tuesday so he might as well answer back. He then forced himself to look politely puzzled.

"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."

Harry's inward smirk increased. His father and godfather had done it.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud: Dear Vernon and Petunia

We met at Christmas of '77 in case you don't remember I am sure this will remind you. We had a fight at a restaurant.

As Harry might have told you, he will be leaving you for good on Tuesday.

I do hope you will allow us to take Harry quietly without another fight. We we will of course have Harry stay for the remainder of his life. If you like I can obliviate you of his existence, or at least that he lived with you all those years.

See you soon,

Yours sincerely,

James Potter

Uncle Vernon finished reading.

"How dare you give our address to to your freak of a father?" he roared.

"He had to send you that letter it's mandatory." said Harry, trying to sound innocent. His uncle's eyes flashed.

"What if the postman had found out? He would be very interested to know where this letter came from. He would think it was funny."

Harry didn't say anything. Other people might not understand why Uncle Vernon was making a fuss about a letter from a wizard, but Harry had lived with the Dursleys too long not to know how touchy they were about anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Their worst fear was that someone would find out that they were connected (however distantly) with people like Mrs. Weasley for one.

Uncle Vernon was still glaring at Harry, who tried to keep his expression neutral. If he didn't do or say anything stupid, he might never be punished by the Dursleys again. He waited for Uncle Vernon to say something, but he merely continued to glare. Harry decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think?"

A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. The mustache bristled. Harry thought he knew what was going on behind the mustache: a furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. If Harry left he would lose the money he got to take care of him. On the other hand, if Harry were to disappear to live with his father for the rest of his life that would get rid of him years earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house. To give himself thinking time, it seemed, he looked down at James's letter again.

"How is this man alive?" he said, staring at the signature with distaste.

"I don't know, but if I don't go live with him he'll do something to you you'll never forget." said Harry threateningly.

He had almost said "Prank you with magic." and that was a sure way to get his uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Harry's school, or "abnormality" aloud in the Dursley household.

Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant.

"Thin, with too long messy hair right?"

Harry frowned. He thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone something like that when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall.

Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.

"When you go live with him do you think he could make us forget about your freak world?"

Harry felt a second stab of annoyance.

"We're not freaks," he said shortly. "If anyone is your son is."

"All right, all right!" said Uncle Vernon loudly. Harry saw, with some satisfaction, that his uncle looked vaguely panicky. Apparently his nerves couldn't stand someone telling him the truth about his son. He took refuge in perusing the letter again. Harry saw his lips form the words "send us your answer by owl." He scowled. "What does he mean, by owl?" he spat.

"you know, tying a letter to an owl's leg. That's what's normal for wizards."

Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Harry had just uttered a disgusting swearword. Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbors with their ears pressed against the glass.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" he hissed, his face now a rich plum color. "You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back"

"Only after Dudley finished with them," said Harry coldly, and indeed, he was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage.

But Harry wasn't going to stand for this. Gone were the days when he had been forced to take every single one of the Dursleys stupid rules. He wasn't following Dudley's diet, and he wasn't going to let Uncle Vernon stop him from leaving for good not if he could help it. Harry took a deep, steadying breath and then said, "Okay, can I go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius and Dad I want to finish."

He had done it. He had said the magic words. Now he watched the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed black currant ice cream.

"You're you're writing to them, are you?" said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice but Harry had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear.

"Well yeah," said Harry, casually. "It's been a few days since they heard from me, and, you know, if they don't, they might come here and do you know what."

He stopped there to enjoy the effect of these words. He could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. If he tried to stop Harry writing to Sirius and James, Sirius and James would think Harry was being mistreated. If he told Harry he couldn't write to them, they would think Harry was being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Harry could see the conclusion forming in his uncle's mind as though the great mustached face were transparent. Harry tried not to smile, to keep his own face as blank as possible. And then

"Well, all right then. Go write to your er family. And tell them them that they're to pick you up no later than noon on Tuesday. I haven't got time to be waiting around here. And you can spend the rest of your life with them."

"Okay then," said Harry brightly.

He turned and walked toward the living room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. He was going, he was leaving the Dursleys for good.

Outside in the hall he nearly ran into Dudley, who had been lurking behind the door, clearly hoping to overhear Harry being told off. He looked shocked to see the broad grin on Harry's face.

"That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" said Harry. "I feel really full, don't you?"

Laughing at the astonished look on Dudley's face, Harry took the stairs three at a time, and hurled himself back into his bedroom.

The first thing he saw was that Errol was gone. Hedwig was sitting in her cage, alone staring at Harry with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once.

"OUCH!" said Harry as what appeared to be a small, gray, feathery tennis ball collided with the side of his head. Harry massaged the spot furiously, looking up to see what had hit him, and saw a minute owl, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Harry then realized that the owl had dropped a letter at his feet. Harry bent down, recognized Ron's handwriting, then tore open the envelope. Inside was a hastily scribbled note.

Harry Dad GOT THE TICKETS for the world cup it's still to be announced, it's at the end of August. Mum's writing to your dad to ask you to stay. He doesn't have the letter yet, with Errol not being back yet. Thought I'd send this with Pig to let you know.

Harry stared at the word "Pig," then looked up at the tiny owl now zooming around the light fixture on the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig. Maybe he couldn't read Ron's writing. He went back to the letter:

Hermione's arriving on the Saturday before. Percy's started work the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad if you come here unless you want the pants bored off you.

See you soon,

Ron

"Calm down!" Harry said as the small owl flew low over his head, twittering madly with what Harry could only assume was pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. "Come here, I need you to take my answer back!"

The owl fluttered down on top of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked coldly up at it, as though daring it to try and come any closer.

Harry seized his eagle-feather quill, grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, and wrote:

Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say my dad has to pick me up before noon on Tuesday though. See you soon. Can't wait.

Harry

He folded this note up very small, and with immense difficulty, tied it to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped on the spot with excitement. The moment the note was secure, the owl was off again; it zoomed out of the window and out of sight.

After Pig left Harry got out another piece of parchment and wrote: Dear Dad,

Ron's dad got tickets for the world cup can I go? His mum sent you a letter, but it will take a while to get there because their owl is elderly.

see you soon,

Harry

P.S. The muggles say you have to come get me before noon on Tuesday. See you then.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "You might as well stay at dad's see you soon." Hedwig niped Harry affectionately, then flew out the open window. Harry shut the window as he watched her thinking just four more days.

June 21, number four, Privet Drive Surrey England

Harry woke at dawn on Tuesday, by six o'clock he was ready to leave. He was almost as excited as he was the day he started Hogwarts. Harry was restless in a few hours he would be leaving the Dursleys for good never coming back. Harry took a last look around the room, and dragged his trunk out of the room. Harry brought his things into the front hall and repacked his trunk a couple times making sure he had everything.

At seven Harry started making breakfast wondering how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would feel since he had made something that wasn't at all a part of Dudley's diet.

Aunt Petunia was the first one in the kitchen she looked distastefully at the eggs and bacon on the stove.

"Put that away now, you know we can't have that. It's unfair to Duddy." when Harry made no move to put it away Aunt Petunia got out a frying pan Harry ducked just in time.

"All right, all right." said Harry frustrated. "I'll cut up carrot sticks or something then."" Harry opened the fridge and got out eight carrot sticks.

A few minutes later Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in each frowning distastefully at their breakfast. "That's all I get?" asked Dudley pouting.

"Oh Dudders Mummy knows you're big boned, but if you don't do this you won't be able to go back to Smeltings."

"When I was at Smeltings they were never like this there were many decent sized young men like Dudley. This school has gone downhill maybe Eton would better suit Dudley." Uncle Vernon banged his first on the table as he talked knocking over harry's glass in the process. "clean that up now boy!" he barked at Harry.

Harry got up and got out the Dursleys broom and roughly swept the glass into the dust pan.

It was now 8:30 and if Harry knew his father he would get here at 11:59 to annoy the Dursleys. Harry walked into the hall and got out Flying with the Cannons and watched them play Quidditch. when he had finished three chapters it was only 10:00. Three chapters later Harry put the book away. It was now 11:45 his father hadn't mentioned how he would be coming to pick Harry up. That worried him the next thing he needed was for his father to use the floo and have rubble all over the Dursleys's living room. At 11:59 according to the hall clock the doorbell rang. Harry got up to answer it, but Uncle Vernon got to it first.

As soon as the door was open he punched James on the nose. James calmly took his wand out the said "Episkey. Now Vernon I thought I said in my letter that I would like to take Harry quietly without a fight. I also said I could obliviate you if you cooperated."

"You freaks need to leave this instant or I'll call the police!" roared Uncle Vernon.

James sighed "I didn't want to do it like this. Obliviate." he pointed his wand at Vernon.

"What did you make him forget?" Harry asked.

"That we're magical he still knows who we are, and that I am wealthier than he is which is enough for him to think of us as freaks." James put on his famous smirk.

At that moment Aunt Petunia, and Dudley came in Dudley hiding behind his mother with his hands clamped over his butt (he didn't want another pig tail).

"Hello Petunia." said James somewhat kindly.

"What do you think you're doing in my house Potter!?" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"Doing what I should have done January of '82 getting my son and obliviating you."

"What do you mean obliviate Potter?"

"I mean make you forget for example: your husband doesn't know about the magical world anymore. I offered to do the two of you too."

"No." said Aunt Petunia firmly. "My sister may have been a freak, but I still want to remember her for what she was."

"And you Dudley?" ask Harry.

"I I think I'll do the same as Mum."

Then Dudley walked out from behind his mum, and walked towards Harry, who had to repress an urge to threaten him with magic. Then Dudley held out his large, pink hand.

"Blimey, Dudley," said Harry over Aunt Petunia's sobs, "did someone blow a different personality into you?"

"Dunno," muttered Dudley. "See you, Harry."

"Yeah" said Harry, taking Dudley's hand and shaking it. "Maybe. Take care, Big D. That's what your friends call you right?"

Dudley nearly smiled, then lumbered from the room.

"Well we should probably be going Harry." said James knowing that Aunt Petunia wouldn't be saying goodbye. And with that Harry walked out of number four Privet Drive with no looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and James walked a few blocks before stopping.

"Shall we portkey or apparate?" asked James.

"What's a portkey?" asked Harry.

"A portkey is a device wizards use to transport from one spot to another at a prearranged time. Mine is set to go off in ten minutes, but we don't have to use it."

"I think I'd like to try portkeying. A good spot is a few blocks away in the woods behind that park up there." Harry pointed.

"We might as well be going, if we want to get there in time with the muggles watching us."

Harry and James walked in silence neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Then Harry came up with something.

"How's Hedwig?"

"The white snowy owl with amber eyes? She's great your sister has grown fond of her. I think it's mutual to be honest. She gets along fine with our owl, Lily."

"You named it after her?" asked Harry quiet now.

James nodded looking somber now too. The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Both thinking about Lily Evans Potter.

When they arrived at the park a few of the members of Dudley's gang were hanging around. Before Harry could move Piers Polkis, Malcolm Gordon, and Dennis Bradley came over. Piers, the biggest of the three, Dudley's second in command said: "Hey Potter, how you doing? I heard St. Brutus's kicked you out? where are they sending you now to be hanged?" Malcolm and Dennis laughed.

"Yeah Potter" agreed Malcolm "Who's that, the lucky officer to bring you in?" the three of them started laughing.

Then it was Dennis's turn "Now Potter, big D may have told us to lay off you a couple years ago, but he doesn't o what he's missing." The three boys started to move to attack him.

Then Harry did what he had always done before Hogwarts, he ran as fast as possible he just hoped that James was following him.

When he stopped he looked around he remembered this place the only place that felt safe to him, the forest clearing where he'd spend days with no one bothering him. Lucky for him James had followed.

"Where are we?" he asked Harry.

"This is where I used to go to get away from the Dursleys and Dudley's gang Harry explained. "It was the only place I felt safe until Hogwarts. How long do we have until the portkey goes off?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh Merlin quick!" said James. "Just put a finger on it now!"

Harry had done it just in time and he felt a pull at his naval. Like with the time-turner he felt like things were flashing past him. Then his feet slammed into the ground, and of course he fell over, like with the floo. James was still standing.

"You all right?" he asked offering Harry a hand.

"Yeah, just all the pressure of the ground I'm fine." Then he looked around at the open fields surrounding them. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at Potter Manor, in Scotland." And then a magnificent building came into view. "it's under the fidelius charm." James explained answering Harry's questioning stare. "Come on, everyone's waiting." and James took his son by the hand, and lead him into his new home.

Harry and James walked up a country road to the house, and up a walk to an oak front door. James put the wand at the place a keyhole would be on a normal door and it swung open.

"Since our wands are pretty much a part of us the door will open if you put your wand tip to it. It knows you're a Potter."

"If you have to be a Potter, then how would Natalie do it?"

"In the wizarding world when you adopt someone there is a potion you can give them so the person actually has the family blood." James told him.

Then they walked into the house. In the front room where they had just entered there were three people waiting. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy with darker brown hair than the girl with hazel eyes. Both looked about eleven Harry assumed they were Natalie and Nathaniel. There was also a woman with dark brown hair, and lighter brown eyes, who Harry assumed was Mary.

Harry assumptions were proved right when the boy spoke. "Hi Harry I'm Nathaniel, but if you know what's good for you call me Nathan." the boy stepped forward and shook Harry's hand exuberantly. "That's Natalie, and that's Mum." he pointed at the others.

"Er nice to meet you Nathan, Natalie and?"

"Call me whatever you want just not Maria." Mary smiled.

"That's Uncle Sirius's name for her." Nathan whispered loudly in Harry's ear so everyone could hear.

"Where is Sirius anyways?" asked Harry remembering he was supposed to be here.

"he's at Remus's place." answered Mary. "He thought you may need some time to adjust before the prank wars start."

"Prank wars?"

"Yes, Sirius, and James, do it nonstop. It doesn't help that this one keeps egging them on." Mary poked her son in the chest.

"Oi, I never do anything of the sort!" Nathan fake pouted.

"Oh you do young man. Now why don't you give Harry the tour I have to get lunch ready."

"I'll help." said Natalie smiling shyly at Harry then turning to follow her mum down a hallway to the left.

"I have to leave too Harry. Sirius and I are going into London for ministry business. I should be home around dinner." James waved and disapparated on the spot.

"How does he do that inside the house with the wards?" asked Harry.

"If you are a Potter you can, but everyone else has to use the floo, or apparate past the boundaries of the property." Nathan explained. "Now, where should we start the top, outside, or the basement?" ask Nathan.

"How about the top." said Harry.

"All right, come on." and Nathan lead Harry up two flights of stairs.

"The third floor is where all our bedrooms are. There are six in total. If the family were larger they would probably live on one of our larger properties."

"What do you mean? How many properties are there?"

"Twenty-one I believe. Only three including this one are in use though. They aren't just in Britain. We've got one on every continent literally. Our great-grandfather even bought a small estate in Antarctica. He only used it once, after that experience I guess he decided to never go anywhere cold again so he bought a beach house in North America in the U.S. in Los Angeles California. Back to the tour you can hear about Potter family history anytime. Dad'll talk your ear off about it if you let him." Nathan lead Harry down the hallway to the last door.

"This, is the master bedroom Mum and Dad sleep in here." Harry took a look around the room.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry "This is like the size of my dormitory at Hogwarts!" it had carpeting that felt like it was a foot deep, the bed was massive, there was a sitting area with two armchairs and a sofa around a coffee table, and three of the four walls had windows.

"All the bedrooms in this house are suites so they have a seating area" Nathan pointed "And a bathroom" Nathan pointed at a door on the wall that had no windows.

Harry and Nathan went to the next room. "This is the nursery. I don't know why we still have it set up as a nursery. I mean seriously, no one has used that for like nine years!" Harry went to open the next door, but Nathan stopped him.

"This, is Natalie's room, don't go in there without knocking if you know what's good for you. Hang on." and Nathan took a deep breath then said: "I Nathan Sirius Potter swear on my life aaaand my magic that I won't touch anything in this room except the floor." Harry sent a questioning look at Nathan. "When we were younger I came in here and broke a couple of her dolls ever since I've had to do that." Nathan cautiously pushed open the door.

The room was covered in different shades of pink except for a mural on the wall of a castle that looked like Hogwarts.

"Lets go." said Harry feeling uncomfortable. Nathan nodded agreeing, and the two boys ran out as if they couldn't leave quick enough.

"This room" said Nathan quite proudly "Is my room." Nathan threw open the door.

"Oh Merlin." whispered Harry amazed. The room he had just walked into had one wall of windows, a wall that had the picture of a football (soccer) field, and the opposite wall had what amazed Harry: a moving wizarding picture of a Quidditch match going on in a professional stadium. "Pride of Portree versus the Tutshill Tornados 24/7." whispered Harry.

"It can do even more watch" said Nathan excitedly. "Quidditch World Cup of 1990." and the game switched in seconds.

"Wow! That's even better than a muggle telly!" said Harry.

"Then I think Dad picked the right room for you." said Nathan smiling leading Harry out of the room. Nathan opened the door to the room next to his.

Harry was even more in heaven with this room than he was with Nathan's his Dad was right this was Harry's dream room. One wall of windows, a mural of Hogwarts Castle on one wall, and on the opposite side of the room was the same Quidditch moving picture that Nathan had. "This is amazing are you sure about this Nathan?" Harry asked using his brothers name for the first time.

"Yeah, of course." Harry and Nathan then left the room.

"This last room is empty." Nathan pointed at the room next to Harry's. "Come on now I still have a lot to show you."

The boys went down the stairs. "This is the second floor like I said before all the bedrooms in this house are suites. These aren't as fancy as ours, but still are pretty nice." Nathan opened the door to one to show Harry. It was definitely not as luxurious as the rooms on the third floor, but Ron would be amazed at a room of this class.

"There's no need to show you the rest of this floor." said Nathan. "All the rooms are similar, come on I'll show you the first floor now."

The boys walked down another flight of stairs. Nathan lead Harry into the front room. "There are three halls that go off this room." said Nathan. "That one" Nathan pointed at the left one that Mary and Natalie had went down earlier "goes to the kitchen, and our family room." The two boys walked in on the right they could hear the stove. Harry and Nathan poked their heads in. It was pretty fancy for a kitchen stainless steel counter tops, a table that could seat eight, and like most of the rooms in the house many windows.

Harry and Nathan then went into the family room which had two couches, and three armchairs, a round table, a fireplace. Harry smiled it looked kind of like the Gryffindor common room, it was furnished in red and gold.

"Right onto the next hall."

The boys went back to the front room and to the hall straight ahead. "This hall has the ballroom, parlor, and the dining room." The ballroom looked like a miniature version of the great hall minus the house tables, and enchanted sealing.

The parlor was much more proper than the family room, this room was furnished in brown and beige, and didn't have a fireplace.

The dining room looked like one of those formal restaurants that the Dursleys would go to about once a year with friends, and pretend they did it all the time.

The boys went back to the front room this last hall has Mum and Dad's home offices, and the Potter family library."

Nathan briefly showed Harry the offices. Then they went into the library. Harry looked around there were a few tables, and shelves full of books. Hermione would love this place Harry thought it was about a quarter of the size of the Hogwarts library, and that library was the largest he had ever seen.

"Come on it's almost time for lunch and we still have to go to the basement, and outside."

The two boys went downstairs, Harry had been expecting a cellar so he was extremely surprised to be standing in a finished basement. There were four doors leading off the main room. The main room was a lounge that had a television.

"This is the only room in the house where muggle technology works we don't do magic in here." Nathan explained.

"That door is to our sauna Mum and Dad say it's kind of like the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts." Nathan opened the door.

The lights turned on when they entered to reveal a pearl colored room there was a huge bathtub that was like half the size of a swimming pool with different taps all around x' and a pile of fluffy looking towels along the wall.

"Each tap does a different thing like different colored bubbles, and making a waterfall that sort of thing." Nathan showed Harry a few taps.

The next room the boys went into was a gym. "Normally all these machines" Nathan pointed around the room "have to run on muggle electricity, but Mum and Dad manipulated them somehow Mum's a genius with charms, and Dad's a master at transfiguration." Nathan said proudly.

The boys left the room and Nathan opened the next door with a flourish. "This, is the legendary Potter family dueling room. Well at least in Dad's eyes it is." Harry couldn't agree more with Nathan about that. The room was completely normal with pads on the wall, and floor for safety.

"You'll love this one." said Nathan happily.

"What is it?" asked Harry interested.

"It's the Potter family indoor Quidditch pitch!" said Nathan as he opened the door.

The room almost look like you were outside it had turf grass, good for kicking off the ground, and the ceiling was enchanted. It had the professional dimensions, and there were bleachers on the side of the pitch.

"This is amazing, it isn't as great as playing outside, but if it's raining or too cold it's perfect." said Harry. "Can guests come down here?"

"yeah, me and my best friend Jimmy come down here all the time."

"Great!" said Harry. "Can I test it out?"

"Sure lets get brooms." there was a shed in the corner of the room.

There were six brooms in the shed a Cleansweep 7 like the Ravenclaw team had, a Comet 260 that Cho Chang rode at Hogwarts, a Silver Arrow Madam Hooch's favorite broom, a Nimbus 1995 that looked similar to Harry's old Nimbus 2000, an old Shootingstar like Ron's, and a Bluebottle children's broom. Nathan grabbed the Cleansweep seven, and Harry grabbed the Nimbus 1995. Nathan grabbed a quaffle to throw around. The boys kicked off racing each other around the pitch while passing the quaffle to each other. Harry couldn't believe it he was enjoying it more than he enjoyed looking for the golden snitch. He felt like him, and his brother were a part of each other knowing exactly what move the other would make. The boys landed after a few minutes.

"That was amazing I never felt so good after playing Quidditch before." said Harry smiling.

"Neither have I." said Nathan.

"Lets go I haven't seen the outside yet." the two boys sadly left the basement.

The boys then walked out to the grounds of Potter Manor. "We have a pond" Nathan pointed "There's woods" Nathan pointed in the distance "and of an outdoor Quidditch pitch." the two boys raced out to the pitch, and ran to the broom shed. "We keep better brooms out here." said Nathan. In this shed there was a Nimbus 1997 2001, a Cleansweep 8, and 9, another Silver Arrow, another Comet 260, another Bluebottle, and two brooms still in there packaging. "That's strange I was just out here this morning and there were no packages here. They're probably Dad's, sometimes he gets to beta test new brooms. I never get to try them, just Dad. He doesn't even let me watch."

Again the boys grabbed the broom of their choice Nathan the Cleansweep 9, and Harry the Nimbus 1997. "Why the '97 not the '01?" asked Nathan.

"Because that's the broom Draco Malfoy used to bribe himself onto the Slytherin Quidditch team two years ago." Harry explained looking disgusted even at the thought of riding the same broom as Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I see. Mum and Dad say that the Malfoy's were on Voldemort's side in the war. Is that why?"

"That's part of it, he's a show off, a cheater, and of course house rivalry's part of it too." said Harry as they mounted their brooms.

"This time I'm going to set up the keeper machine it tries to act like a keeper for us. So we can see how we match up." said Nathan. And that's how Natalie found her brothers a half hour later passing the quaffle, and trying to score goals.

"It's time for lunch Mum says you have to come in now Nathan.

"All right," said Nathan sighing along with Harry. The two boys sadly put their brooms away for the second time that day.

Harry followed Nathan into the kitchen the table was set for four at one end. Harry and Nathan sat on one side with Mary and Natalie across from them.

"So Harry what do you think of the house?" asked Mary.

"It's great." said Harry grinning. "It's like my dream house. I guess our ancestors have similar tastes to me."

"Yeah well almost every Potter has played quidditch at Hogwarts." said Nathan matter of factly with his mouthful of turkey and ham.

"Nathan Potter!" cried Mary "For Merlin's sake don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry Mum." muttered Nathan crossing his fingers under the table. Harry smirked at him, and thought I'm finally home.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic

James and Sirius ran full speed into the ministry. "Why didn't you tell me to meet you here?" ask Sirius panting.

"I only got the owl like a minute before I left to get Harry. Dursley punched me when I got there."

"Tell me later." said Sirius frowning as Lucius Malfoy strutted over to them sneering.

"Ah, Potter, Black. So you managed to snag an invitation to the meeting I hear. It was supposed to just be me, Fudge, that coot Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagman but now there's someone to represent every department this is really unnecessary. This place is going to the dogs!" Lucius then strutted away towards the meeting, like he owned the place.

"Prat" muttered James "Come on we'll be late for the meeting."

The Two men ran again passing Lucius Malfoy on the way he taking his time still strutting. James and Sirius walked into the meeting.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black just in time. Have you seen Lord Malfoy by chance?" asked Fudge formally.

"Yes minister he's on his way. He er just had to do something before the meeting."

"If Lord Malfoy thinks it's more important to show off then get to the meeting on time, I say we start without him." said Alastor Moody frowning.

"Now Alastor, Lucius has never been late to a meeting before I say we give him a minute, and if he isn't here then we'll start." said Fudge firmly.

A minute passed. Fudge Sighed "All right, looks like we'll have to start without him James put the wards in place. James went over to the door putting up the standard ministry meeting wards.

"All right, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch asked me to call all of you here for a meeting about a idea they had. Why don't you tell them?" asked Fudge.

"Our idea was to try and have the Triwizard Tournament again this year at Hogwarts." said Crouch seriously.

"There will be an age restriction so only people who are of age seventeen or older will be able to participate." added Ludo Bagman

"Don't mind me interrupting Ludo Barty, but what if a younger student asked an older student to put their name in the Goblet of Fire?" asked James.

"Oh dear I didn't think of that." said Fudge.

"No matter what we do there will always be that loop hole." said Dumbledore. "And I daresay students will think of that."

Ludo sighed "So I guess we can't proceed."

"I'm sorry Ludo, Barty there are valid reasons here why we shouldn't do the tournament no matter what we do. The next thing we need at this time is worried parents suing us for letting this happen." The men were about to leave when James spoke.

"I think I have a great alternative, better than the Triwizard in my opinion, what if we had a Quidditch tournament with wizarding schools from all over the world? The majority of students are in to Quidditch. There could be three teams a second and third year team, a fourth and fifth year, and a sixth and seventh year team."

"that's a great idea James, why didn't I think of that?" ask Ludo excited now.

"yes that way it involves students of all ages not just the sixth and seventh years that'll be even better for International Cooperation." said Barty Crouch who actually looked excited for once.

"This year the schools could put together teams from each year and play each other. Then next year the top eight teams in each category will play each other for the real tournament. Not everyone who's picked would be on the same team, but the best would be chosen!" said Sirius grinning.

"I like it." said Fudge nodding. "Quidditch isn't exactly the safest thing, but children play it all the time anyways so they won't be doing anything too dangerous."

"So it's settled." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling now. "I'll go inform the heads of the major wizarding schools around the world." Dumbledore left, and the rest of the men took that as a cue to leave.

"Can you believe it?" asked Sirius excitedly. "i'd have loved to be at Hogwarts the next two years."

"Yeah" agreed James "Harry and Nathan will both be playing Quidditch. Many children will get to play now not just twenty-eight there will be eighty-four students playing. The competition will even be age appropriate no more second years getting crushed by seventh years."

"That's if Dumbledore keeps it." said Sirius.

"Oh, he will." said James "He will, trust me. Are you interested in getting a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure why not?" and the two men left the ministry happier than they had been since their own Hogwarts years.

"Two fire whiskeys." said James at the bar to Tom the land lord.

"Sure thing James, what's up at the ministry these days, anything interesting?"

"Oh yes" said James "You'll find out soon enough, can't tell you now. I can tell you it's something happening at Hogwarts that the students will love."

"Here you go two fire whiskeys anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks we're good Tom." the two men went and sat down in the pub whispering excitedly about the tournament, what they didn't know was that someone had followed them and overheard their conversation.

Potter Manor dinnertime

After lunch Harry and Nathan went out to the pitch again with the same brooms as earlier. That's how James found them when he got home at six o'clock.

"Hey boys great conditions right?" the boys landed, and walked over to talk to James.

"Yeah great!" said Nathan cheerily. "Harry and I have been out all day we just took a break for lunch, and came right back out."

"That's great, what do you think of the place Harry?" James asked his elder son.

"It's great" said Harry. "everything's great an indoor and outdoor quidditch pitch a movie Quidditch picture, a mural of Hogwarts it's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like your bedroom, I thought you would."

Harry frowned then. "I haven't seen Hedwig, where is she?"

"Oh, we have a owlery like Hogwarts, of course ours is smaller. You didn't show him Nathan?"

"No, we've just been playing Quidditch all day."

"I would like to see Hedwig now." said Harry interrupting.

"All right lets go."

When they entered the forest Harry saw something that looked about the size of a shed, but had open windows. James unlocked the door with his wand, and Harry ran inside. Hedwig was up high on a shelf that had a bed of straw on it.

"Come here girl." Harry called up to her. Hedwig flew down landing on his shoulder. Harry petted her for a minute and Hedwig hooted happily. Then she nipped Harry's finger in her usual way, and flew off to go hunting.

"I like this." said Harry nodding at the owlery as he walked out, Nathan and James following.

Harry and Nathan kicked off again scoring goals trying to fake out the keeper.

"You should probably come in now boys, it's almost time for dinner." said James. The boys landed by the broom shed they put their brooms in the holders.

"Hey Dad." said Nathan. "I see you get to test some new brooms."

"No, I don't. Did you bother to read what the tag says?"

"No." answered Nathan. "Should I?"

"Yes." James replied mysterious now.

Harry and Nathan each picked up a package. "This one says it's for you Nathan." said Harry handing over the broom.

"And this one's for you Harry." Nathan replied doing the same.

The boys tore back the packaging each gasping in surprise.

"The new Cleansweep ten?" asked Nathan amazed.

"The new Nimbus 2003?" Harry asked excited then frowning.

"Yeah I thought you may want them. The Cleansweep just came out yesterday, and the Nimbus will be out in two weeks."

"But i Already have a broom." said Harry frowning. "I have the Firebolt that Sirius bought me."

"No you don't. Not anymore anyways. Sirius sent it back and got a refund. I wanted to buy my son a broom."

"Then why didn't you just pay Sirius for half or something?"

"Sirius wouldn't let me, but then we had an idea that we knew you'd approve of Harry."

"What did you do?"

"We bought the Weasleys new brooms. We got the twins Jolly Jaunters, the girl Ginny right?"

"yeah"

"Well we got her the Siberian Arrow, and we got your friend Ron a Nimbus 2002. We couldn't get him the '03 like you because it isn't out yet. I didn't know if you wanted your friends knowing the connections I have."

"When will they get them?"

"I was going to send them tonight."

"Could I floo over tomorrow and bring them?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Sure if you want they could come over here and test them out on a proper pitch."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" said Harry happily.

Harry, Nathan, and James left the broom shed. Harry and Nathan carrying their new possessions like they were made of glass. The boys brought their brooms up to their rooms, then came back down for dinner.

"So what did they need you for at the ministry?" asked Mary as she put pork chops, mashed potatoes, and gravy on their plates.

"Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman had an idea to try doing the Triwizard Tournament again at Hogwarts."

"oh Merlin!" Mary exclaimed. "Please tell me they aren't doing it!"

"They aren't. They originally wanted to just put an age restriction on it, but Dumbledore and I pointed out that a younger student could just ask an older student to put their name in. Then I came up with an alternative idea that Ludo was jealous he hadn't thought of."

"What is it Dad?" asked Nathan excited.

"Sorry Nat I can't tell you. You'll have to wait until the welcome feast."

"Come on James I'm sure Lucius Malfoy told his son." said Mary agreeing with her son for once.

"Lucius didn't make it to the meeting." said James smirking. "He was too busy strutting around the place. I guess he lost track of time. Even if Lucius Malfoy was at the meeting I wouldn't tell you. Right now Fudge trusts me, the only other person he trusts as much is Lucius Malfoy. The next thing we need at the moment is Malfoy making Fudge full of himself."

Harry and Mary nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the meal everyone in the family took turns trying to guess what James's idea was. Nobody guessed it.

"Is Hogwarts getting a football team?" asked Nathan hopeful.

"Are they turning Hogwarts into a day school?" ask'ed Mary.

"Are they banning all Slytherins?" asked Harry excited.

"Are they getting more fashionable uniforms?" asked Natalie.

"No, no, no, and no!" said James for the hundredth time.

That night in bed Harry couldn't help thinking that he loved his father. Ever since he met him he had been trying to put him in the worst light possible, but tonight he couldn't. He now had his own family something he had always wanted, sure the Weasleys were great, but they felt like close relatives not immediate family. Life couldn't get any better than this Harry thought dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Please vote on the poll for which Hogwarts house Natalie, and Nathaniel should be in. I know what house Nathan will be in, but I would like to see what you think. I'm really not sure about Natalie though, all I know is she does not belong in Slytherin. She is in Gryffindor in cannon, but in this story she has a different upbringing. Also sorry Mrs. Weasley fans, you aren't going to like this. Don't worry it's only temporary.

The next day

After breakfast James gave Harry the four brooms to take over to the Weasleys. Harry took a pinch of floo out of a bag next to the fireplace he threw it in, and green flames came to life. He nervously stepped in remembering the last time he had flooed.

"The Burrow." said Harry careful to pronounce every syllable. He spun around in the flames for a couple minutes passing many different wizarding rooms. Then all of a sudden he fell out of the fireplace again. Harry looked up, he was definitely not at the Weasleys. The room he was in was circular, everything was fitted in a rounded stove, sink, counter everything. All the walls were covered with insects, flowers, and primary colors. The affect made his head throb. Then Harry noticed a girl he only knew by sight coming down the stairs.

"Hi" said Harry to the girl who was looking at nothing and waving her arms in the air as if to shoo something away.

"Hi, this place is pretty infested with wrackspurts. Sorry it made you fall out. It does that sometimes." said the girl, like she was talking about the weather.

"Er what are wrackspurts? And I was trying to get to the Weasleys. How far off am I?"

"Wrackspurts are invisible insects that make your brain fuzzy. The Weasleys live on the other side of the village. Daddy's working on the Quibbler so he can't apparate you. You'll have to take a chance with the floo."

"Er all right" said Harry taking another pinch of floo powder out of a weird bird shaped bowl that the girl offered him.

"The Burrow!" yelled Harry frustrated now. He spun and fell out as usual, luckily this time when he looked up he saw four red headed people yelling angrily.

"OPENING UP A JOKE SHOP SERIOUSLY FRED AND YOU GEORGE! I expect way better of you! Three OWLS each!" screeched Mrs. Weasley brandishing two pieces of parchment in Fred and George's faces. "What are Ron and Ginny going to think? They'll think they can slack off now!"

"Ron and Ginny have other brothers to set an example for them Mum." said Percy showing off a paper with twelve O's on it and puffing his chest out proudly. "Also, Harry's here so I'd stop yelling if I were you." pointing at Harry who was getting up off the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry dear." said Mrs. Weasley giving him her usual bone cracking hug.

"Nice to see you Harry. Sorry I don't have time to waste I have to send a copy of my NEWT results to the ministry. They just gave me my position off my end of year marks. Maybe I'll get promoted now!" said Percy waving as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Harry." said the twins grinning identically.

"Do you know where Ron and Ginny are by chance?" asked Harry.

"Ron's still in bed, and Ginny is in her room listening to her new Weird Sisters record." said Fred disgusted.

"What do you need Ginny for anyways Harry?" asked George.

"I've got something for all of you." said Harry holding up a box that he had used so the Weasleys wouldn't notice the brooms right away.

"Oh, well you get to wake Ron, we're definitely not going to." said Fred trying to look innocent.

"What did you do this time?" asked Harry amused.

"You'll just have to find out. Little Ronnikins deserves it." said George winking at Fred.

Harry walked up the first flight of stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"I'm not going to play chess with you Ron, and I am not testing any of your sweets George, and yes that means you too Fred, especially you!" yelled Ginny.

"I'm not Fred George or Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Then who are you?"

"It's just me, Harry."

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I've got something for you, Fred, George, and Ron. You definitely will want it."

Ginny came running out of her room. "What do you have? And where is it?"

"It's downstairs, but I don't want anyone opening it until all of you are there. I still have to wake Ron."

"That git!" pouted Ginny.

"I'm getting him up now just, just, go wait downstairs.

Harry walked up to Ron's attic room he opened the door and froze. Ron's normally fire orange room was now vibrant blue with the Tutshill Tornados Ron's least favorite Quidditch team were flying around the room instead of the Cannons, Ron's all time favorite. Ron's bedspread now read: Tutshill Tornados first in the league. Instead of Chudley Cannons ninth in the league. Ron'll kill the twins thought Harry.

"Ron, Ron Ron!" Harry yelled shaking his best friend violently.

"Tell Mc'gonagall I have an ear infection or something Harry." muttered Ron drowsily. "I'll go to the hospital wing later for medicine Pomfrey doesn't ask many questions."

"Ron it's the holidays, come on get up."

With that Ron sat up at once and said "Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be getting used to living with your dad. Have you given up already? You can stay the rest of the summer? I'm sure Mum won't mind."

"No, living with the Potters is okay. The only thing that bothers me is why didn't he find out from Dumbledore or something that I wasn't happy with the Dursleys during my first year.

"I don't know mate, maybe Dumbledore was afraid of what your dad would say when he found out."

"Look, I just came over to give you, Fred, George, and Ginny something. We can talk later about the Potters."

"What is it?"

"Come down stairs and you'll see."

With that Ron opened his eyes, and jumped off his bed. Ron yelled. "WHO DID THIS!?"

"Take a wild guess." said Harry.

"I'll kill them! Out of all the things to do! Why couldn't they dye my hair or something!?"

"Here, I think I have an idea." said Harry. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." said Harry the walls glowed slightly for a second. "Mischief managed." said Harry thinking desperately for everything to be the Cannons, not the Tornados.

"Harry you're brilliant!" said Ron thrilled. The room now showed the Cannons flying around playing Quidditch, but it also showed them in a intense game beating the Tornados.

"Come on lets go. I've got to give you lot your bro. I mean present."

Ron didn't seem to be listening he was running out of the room. Harry quickly followed.

When they entered the kitchen Ginny was pacing the room agitated and the twins were getting a talking to by Mrs. Weasley again.

"Oh good Harry's here." said George relieved.

"Yeah Harry give us whatever it is." said Fred. "Now!"

Harry walked over to where he had left the package and put it on the table.

"Mrs. Weasley would you do the honors?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry dear anything." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the box opened revealing the four long skinny packages. Harry handed them out.

"All right, now on the count of three." said Harry. "One, two, three, rip!" Harry yelled the last word.

The twins were the first to finish opening them. Ron and Ginny stopped to look. "Harry!" said the twins together.

"What is this Harry a Jolly Jaunter?" asked Fred looking at the red lettering.

"Harry these are two of the best beaters brooms made today!" said George amazed.

Then Ron and Ginny eagerly opened their packages to see if they had high quality brooms.

Ginny held up her broom for the others to see. "Harry, this is a world class broom. The Nordic National Quidditch team is using them this year. It's one of the lesser quality world class brooms, but still."

Then Ron held up his broom grinning. He knew his best friend wouldn't take the broom back so he showed his triumph.

"Harry! This broom just came out last July it's a better broom than Malfoy has!" said Ron proud to beat Malfoy. "Oh Merlin Malfoy!" Ron laughed. "Wait till he sees us on these." he nodded to the twins and Ginny.

"No one is going to be seeing you on those brooms Ronald." said Mrs. Weasley frowning. "I suggest you take those brooms and leave now Mr. Potter." she said frostily.

"Mum" said her children.

"No Mum's. Get yourself and those flashy brooms out of my house this instant!" she yelled. "And never come back!" she screamed.

Harry sadly took the brooms from his friends. He took a pinch of floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace. Harry turned back one last time. "I'll pay you back for the floo powder."

"You should also pay us back for all the money we spent on you. Please send your sweaters back. What was I thinking making a stranger I thought I knew a sweater?"

"I don't know ma'am."

Harry stepped in the floo and was about to say Potter Manor. When Ginny said "Harry wait a moment. If Mum wants you to pay her back, aren't the brooms enough to pay for that?"

"Maybe one or two of them." said Harry hopeful now.

"Ginny stay out of this." said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Mr. Potter leave my home you have five seconds."

"Potter Manor." said Harry.

when he got home Albus Dumbledore was standing in the family room with James.

"Good morning Harry I hear you are going to have the Weasleys over later."

"No sir, I'll probably never be able to have them over."

"Ah, I guess Arthur wasn't there to make Molly understand. Oh well hopefully an apology will come for you later."

"I don't know sir she seemed pretty angry. She called me Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry I still think Arthur will be able to talk her round though."

"Albus Fudge is expecting me in his office at eleven o'clock sharp. It's a quarter after ten."

"You never have time for anything." Harry roared. "You sell my firebolt back, and get brooms for the Weasleys thinking they'll accept them, or I won't care! You took my prized possession without asking!"

"I thought you loved the Weasleys, and would do anything to help them." said James.

"I would, but you took my firebolt!"

"Harry you are acting like the Malfoy boy selfish!" said James angry now.

"Look who's talking!" Harry exclaimed. "The man who had no bloody clue that his son was being abused. And you expect me to be okay with all of a sudden living with you!?" Harry yelled. "It's better then living with the Dursleys but I deserve an explanation!"

"Harry, I gave you an explanation the night you rescued Sirius" said James trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, and you didn't even tell me you had a ruddy new family that night, did you?"

"Maybe I should leave Albus."

"No James. Harry deserves the explanation. We can be late to the meeting if needed. Perhaps we should tell him about the reason we're all here in the first place." Dumbledore sighed "Harry I'm afraid that Molly's reaction to the brooms isn't the only bad news you'll get today."

"Did something happen Professor?" asked Harry worried. "Is Hagrid sick? Is Remus being sent to jail for being a werewolf?"

"No neither of those things Harry. Although Hagrid did say that one of the school thestrals"

"Albus" said James warningly.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Harry, I just really don't want to tell you this."

"Just say it Albus, or I will; and I'm sure Harry would rather you tell him then me."

Dumbledore sighed again "Okay here it goes my boy. Lord Voldemort is back. Mr. Malfoy and his er friends did a ritual that will give him a temporary body for a year or two. Which means that he will be after you for blood for the permanent ritual I'm afraid."

"I had a feeling he was back Professor. My scar has been twinging lately, I just didn't want to say anything. So it isn't bad news Professor. Well it is, but not new anyways."

"Harry you really will need to be careful this year at Hogwarts." said James warningly. "There are children of death eaters at Hogwarts. I'm sure they know he's back and might even be helping their parents get blood from you."

"I know, I don't go near Malfoy's crowd if I can help it. They just always seem to find me."

"He's right James, Harry does his best to stay clear of them."

"Maybe it would be better if Harry went in a different Gryffindor fourth year class this year." said James.

"What? Transfer to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" asked Harry devastated. "No way I wouldn't even get to see Ron at school that way!"

"Why would you have to leave Gryffindor Harry? What's wrong with the twenty other fourth years?" asked James.

"What are you talking about there are only ten Gryffindor fourth years!" said Harry angrily.

"Albus, what did you do?" James growled.

"Nothing James, honest I'll swear it."

"You better."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said: "I swear on my life and my magic that I have never cast a spell on Harry that would make him forget the existence of two thirds of the population of Hogwarts."

"What do you mean Professor?" ask Harry.

"Harry how many students do you think go to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well if there are ten in each year in each house that would make it about 280 wouldn't it sir?" asked Harry.

"If I ever find out who did this." growled James "They'll never hear the end from me."

"there's a simple way to check." said Dumbledore. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern over Harry. "Hmm, I see."

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry.

"You seem to have a mind block that will only let you see what's necessary."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Let's say you hadn't been put in Ron's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, you probably would never see him again."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know my boy I have never seen this spell being used for something like this."

"Is there anything you can do about it?" asked James worried.

"Yes I know the counter spell, but I will need the castor's permission."

And do we know this castor?" asked James angrily.

"Yes it was Severus."

"Snivellus!" roared James. "I should have known! Why in Merlin's name would you let that man anywhere near Harry?"

"He's the only potions master at Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

"That's not true Harry." said James frowning.

"I will do whatever I can James."

"Oh you will perform the counter Albus. If you don't Snivellus will get what's been coming to him for years!"

"Come on now James we'll be late for the meeting. We mustn't keep the minister waiting." said Dumbledore in finality.

"Wait a minute!" Harry roared angrily. "I still need an explanation!"

"I left you at the Dursleys after you started Hogwarts because I was afraid Harry. I was afraid you'd hate me for leaving you there if you found out."

"Well, you thought right! I do!" Harry roared running out of the room. Harry climbed the stairs as fast as he could he slammed and locked the door to his bedroom.

A knock came a minute later. "Go away!" Harry yelled.

"Harry it's just me Nathan!" said the younger boy nervously.

"Go away you little prat! Leave me alone ALL of YOU!" Harry screamed.

June 26, 1994

"Mary I don't know what to do Harry's been here five days and he hasn't left his room for four days." said James.

"I don't blame him." said Mary frowning. "Molly Weasley hates him at the moment, you stole his broomstick without asking, and you come out of nowhere after Harry thinking you're dead for as long as he can remember. You know how much Hagrid, Mc'gonagall, and Albus hated lying to him!"

"Mary you know how depressed I was after Lily died. You should know out of all people, with Gideon dying how he did."

"Look, why don't you go up to Harry and explain that to him he deserves to hear it from his father. If you don't tell him I will." said Mary firmly. "Natalie and Nathan know the truth Harry deserves to know! Between you and Molly Weasley no wonder he won't come out!" said Mary furious.

"All right, I'll go but he probably won't even listen."

"Oh, he will this is what he needs if this doesn't work, then we're going to call Arthur Weasley to see if we can resolve that problem."

James went up to his son's room hoping this would work. He knocked on the door. "Harry can I please come in? I am going to explain. Please Harry."

"No you may not come in." said Harry.

"Okay I'll explain from out here then." and before Harry could say another word James started his story. "After your mother died I became really depressed. I stopped going to work, and pretty much gave up on life. One day Remus found me sleeping in the middle of the floor of my house. He wouldn't give me a hangover potion and said: "James you need to get your act together you're twenty-two-years-old what do you plan to do with the rest of your life?" I told him that I wanted to die. I had checked on you at the Dursleys, like I said you seemed happy, and I was jealous that you seemed happy with them Harry. I didn't care what happened to me from then on. Remus realizing I wasn't improving sent Mary to talk to me because her husband Gideon Prewett had died in the war too. That's what it took to knock the sense back into me. I wasn't the only one who lost their soul mate. Mary and I would talk about how we missed Lily and Gideon, and then, well, let's just say things happened between us. The next thing we knew Nathan was coming along, and then we found out that her cousin couldn't afford to take care of Natalie. All those years Harry I would wonder what it would have been like with you. I told Hagrid, Mc'gonagall and many others to not tell you the truth. Like I said earlier when you started Hogwarts and I found out the truth I felt terrible. I couldn't believe I'd left my son with people like that. I should have checked on you for longer periods of time. I love you. I'd die for you just as your mother did I swear I would honest."

Then Harry opened the door a crack. And said, "I can't promise any special relationship between us, but I guess I'll forgive you life is too short to hold that grudge. I still don't understand though, how did you get over Mum?"

"I haven't, and I never will. Mary hasn't gotten over Gideon either. Mary and I care about each other very much we love each other, but we both know it is nothing like the love we feel for the one's we were widowed to." Harry came over and cautiously put an arm around James. James smiling put his arms around Harry and squeezed him tight. He finally had his son back.


End file.
